Jealous Bocchan
by AyakaSenpai
Summary: Ciel sends Sebastian and Grell on a date. He doesn't like what he sees.


"Oh Sebas-chan~!"

Great 'it's' here...again. Just what I wanted.

That 'thing' has come here everyday this week. When will he give up? _Sebastian doesn't like you and never will._

Just hearing Grell fawn over him is enough to piss me off.

My office door opens after a knock. It's sebastian pushing my lunch cart with Grell following behind. _What is he, a dog? Pathetic._

"I've brought your tea and lunch" he sets the plate and tea on my desk.

"Thank you Sebastian. Oh, hello Grell."

"Why hello there "Bocchan" hehe~".

"Ew. Never call me that again." _Disgusting._

"Aw is the little master still mad about me killing his aunt~" Grell laughs.

I look up at him now, those sharp teeth showing through his smile.

I slide out of my chair, grab my cane and smack him right in the balls. "Don't you ever speak of her again. Sebastian I will have my lunch outside."

"OW! Bassy! He hit me in my love sac! Kiss them better will you" he hugs Sebastian and tries to kiss him.

"You shouldn't have made him mad" Sebastian punches him in the face.

"Seems like you're taking care of a little black kitten huh. Good thing you like cats~" this earns him another punch.

"I shall bring your lunch outside Bocchan" he says as I leave.

I thought after I hit him in the balls he'd leave. I thought wrong.

"Come one Bassy~. Just one date won't kill you."

"That's the problem" Sebastian shivers just thinking about it.

"Oh Ciel. Lets make a deal! Make Sebby go on a date with me and I won't come here unless invited for a month."

"How about 6 months" I say. _I will never invite you here._

"Ohhh you drive a hard bargain but okay! Sebby where shall we go?" Grell coos.

:Oh god." Sebastian says.

They take their leave with Grell's arm linked with Sebastian's. Theses a tug at my heart.

"Bard! Mey-Rin! Finnian!"

Theres a crash and bang. My stupid servants come running in.

"Yes sir! What can we do for you?!" They shout in unison.

"We're going to spy on Grell and Sebastian. Bard go tell Tanaka to get the cart. I'm ready to go."

We first follow them to the Undertaker's.

"What could they be there for?" We're hiding behind a bush when they come out 10 minutes later.

Next they go to the park. Grell tries with continuous fail to hold hands. Then just as my heart begins to hurt they kiss. Sebastian kissed him. _Why? _My heart tighten up. Thankfully no one else saw. There was tongue too.

''I'm ready to go home." It's only 6 when we get home but I already feel tired. My chest is too tight to move. "I'm going to bed. Don't disturb me."

My head is swimming with useless thoughts. _What happened after we left? Does Sebastian like Grell? Why would he kiss him? Why the hell do I care? _

My door creaks open. It's Sebastian.

"Bocchan you didn't eat nor did you bathe. Lets get you some dinner and give you a bath" he says as he walks over to my bed.

"No need Sebastian. I'm feeling rather ill this evening. So you may leave." _Just leave me alone._

"Oh in that case I'll go get you some medicine."

"I'm fine."

"Oh but we wouldn't want you getting any worse would we?" He uncovers me from my blanket burrow and tries to pick me up.

"I said I'm fine!" I yell slapping his hand away.

His face is one of pure surprise. That suddenly changes when his smile turns dark.

"Or is it that you're mad that I kissed Grell?"

"What?" _He knew._

"You see it's my job as your butler to know where you are at all times. I told Bard to notify me if you left the manner. I knew the whole time that you were watching me."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Now now that would have spoiled all the fun. I knew you would get mad if I kissed him."

_He knew I was there that means he did that on purpose? How dare he make a fool of me! My heart hurt the whole time. I wish I knew when I started feeling jealous of him being around other people. Even Mey-Rin, the way she looks at him pisses me off. He's Mine. But really he's not. He doesn't care for me, I'm just his food._

"Get. Out."_ I just want to cry._

"Why Bocchan. Have I upset you?"

"You know damn well that you have. Get out and don't come back in here again."

"As you wish", and with that he leaves.

I lie in bed and cry. At my anger at myself and him._ How could I let this happen? I'm stronger than this._

Sebastian wakes me up the next morning and doesn't ask why my eyes are swollen. He knows. The day goes on as usual but with this sad atmosphere surrounding me.

"Do you know what's wrong with the young master, Sebastian? His eyes are swollen", the servants ask while he's outside the door.

"Bocchan had a nightmare last night and didn't get much rest."

_What a crock of shit. It's your fault you asshole. You did this to me. Maybe he noticed it before I did that the way I looked at him was changing. Maybe he thought that he could get rid of these feelings by upsetting me. Well it worked. I want nothing to do with him._

*Knock Knock* "I've brought your tea Bocchan."

"Thank you set it down and leave" I say without looking up.

"Bocchan how long will you keep this up?"

"Keep what up?"

"Treating me coldly."

"This is how I always treat you. Now leave." _Please just leave me alone before I start hurting even more. It hurts just being in the same room as him._

"I can't do that. You see, if I leave things will continue to be like this." He takes a step closer.

"I'm warning you. Leave now." _He's testing me._

"Bocchan there's no need to be like this. It was merely a harmless joke."

"You call kissing someone a joke. But what do you care all I am is your food. Please don't mind me I'll be just fine. And as for the way we are now, you're right. It will keep being like this, but did it ever really change?"

"You're right, you're my food. Shall I dig in now?~" He walks over to my chair and bends down so we're face to face. "Lets' see just how good you taste."

He leans in and kisses me. _His lips are so warm and soft. I can't decide if I should push him away or not. _Once I feel myself ease into the kiss I come back to reality. _This is just another joke. He'll just laugh at me if I take is seriously._

I hear a loud slapping sound as my hand collides with his cheek. "How dare you kiss me you disgusting demon. What makes you think you have the right to touch me with your dirty lips?"

"So sorry Bocchan. I thought you might like to have a taste of what Grell had." His smirk is dark.

_Bastard! _My face flushes as he leans in for another kiss. This time I let him. _He's just going to keep pissing me off till I do what he wants._

My mouth moves with his for a while and I feel his tongue dance on my lip. I open my mouth a little and let him roam around. His tongue slides against my teeth. _Why am I letting this happen?_

When we pull back for breath he starts to unbutton my shirt. I'm shirtless now and the cold air makes me shiver.

"Are you cold? Here let me warm you up." He picks me up out of the chair sets me on my knees on the floor and sits down in my chair. He unbuckles his belt and slides his pants off. Not only am I aware of his erection but I'm aware of the bulge growing in my pants as well.

"I never taught you this and I'm sure you've never done this with Lizzy. But I think now's a good time to learn." He unties my eye patch and lets it fall to the floor. He grabs the back of my head and pulls it to his cock. "All you have to do is stick it in your mouth and lick."

_He expects me to do that? Bullshit. _When I open my mouth to protest he shoves himself into my mouth. _He's too big_. I can't fit all of him in my mouth. I go down as much as I can and grip the rest with my hands.

"My my what little hand you have. And your mouth is so small and cute."

My tongue travels up and down and up and down. Sebastian's breath quickens. I keep licking and begin sucking until I feel something warm and slimy fill my mouth.

"Ew. What the hell was that?" _It was nasty._

"That was my semen. I didn't think you'd swallow it but I'm glad you did. It's a pain to clean up. Now its your turn."

He picks me up and sets me on the desk. He undoes my pants and takes them off. _Is he going to do what I just did?_

Before I can think of what it might feel like I feel his tongue running along my cock. "Ahh!" I gasp in surprise. He takes me in his mouth and it feels so good. Its so warm and wet. I can't even think. _Why is he doing this?_

I'm feeling really good until something pushes against my butt, a finger. _What's he doing down there? I don't understand._

I feel the finger slide in, not easily though. He's humming with me still in his mouth. _Is he trying to distract me by making me feel good? _His humming is vibrating my cock. My stomach tightens and I feel something about to come out. I press his head down wanting to feel more before it's over.

He takes me out of his mouth and licks his lips. "Yum" he says.

There more pressure at my butt area and I know that he's put in another finger. It hurts pretty bad but not as bad as what's coming up. He moves them in and out before he removes them.

He sits in the chair and moves it closer to where I'm sitting. He slides me over to his lap and I feel his dick once again. _Is it bigger than earlier? _Tears run down my face in fear._ I'm scared._

"Shh no need to cry my love. I'm haven't even put it in yet." He wipes the tears away. _His love?_

He slowly pushes himself into me. I bite my lips in pain. They are bleeding.

"Seb...astian.. it hurt..s" I feel like I'm being split in two.

"Shh I know I know. It'll get better soon."

He waits until I'm used to it and starts moving. He's kissing my neck trying to distract me from the pain. He sucks and bites Leaving hickeys and bite marks that draw blood. He moves down to my chest kissing and sucking. My pale chest turns red from his attack.

I'm getting used to it now. It's feeling good. He brushes against something that makes me moan.

"Mmmm what was that?" I pant.

"That my dear Bocchan was your sweet spot. Let me touch it some more~"

He finds it again and keeps hitting it. My mind goes blank.

"Hmm.. AHH.. Nhh" I moan.

'That's right moan." He puls my hair back and kisses me.

He quickens up the pace just as the door opens.

"Bassy I was so happy you invited me over~ AHHH what the hell?!" Grells shouts as he sees what we're doing.

"Oh Grell. I'm so glad you could stop by. Have a seat.. uh on the floor over there."

_He saw us! _However this doesn't stop the thrusting. In fact his thrusting gets faster.

"Haa...nnn..Ah. He can.. He can.. he can see us."_ I never thought Grell or anyone for that matter would see me covered in bite marks and hickeys moaning in pleasure._

"Yes he can. Doesn't it turn you on being seen? You tightened up when he walked in" he purrs.

"You cruel beast! I thought you kissed me! I thought that meant you finally liked me!" Grell crys.

"So sorry. I'm sure you understand now."

I'm gripping the desk, my knuckles white. My release is coming up fast.

"AHH.. Sebastian. I'm gonna… gonna. I'm cumming!" I cum all over the desk.

"Ngh…Bocchan."

He follows not too long after. We're both panting not noticing Grell has left.

"I'm terribly sorry I put you through such heartache from my joke. Next time please don't make me go anywhere with him"

"Of course not. You're mine after all." I say and kiss him. "Just don't ever do that again or I'll cut your balls off.'"

"Yes Bocchan."


End file.
